Americans at Hogwarts
by Always-Kitty
Summary: Two genious american withces finally find the right school, hook up with Harry Potter, and defeat voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

HOME  
  
"Owl!" Seina yelled as her pepper colored owl flew in the window. "Ooo yay yay yay, he has our Hogwarts letters."  
"I was wondering when those would come." Said tiffany jumping up and flipping her black hair out of her face, "Mebee we'll be able to stay in with this school."  
"Hey its not our fault, we're just to good for all those other schools." Seina grumbled. The two girls had been switched from wizarding school to wizarding school, but none of them had been able to match up to the girls talents. And by now they had been to so many countries you could hardly be surprised if they switched languages midsentence.  
"D'ya suppose mom will let us apparate there. I mean, we've done it before." Tiffany wondered aloud.  
"Well there dang well better be some cuter boys at Hogwarts. I've been deprived of any hot boys way to long." Seina laughed. She was practically a boy magnet, so she had no reason to complain.  
"You odd child." Giggled Tiffany, shaking her head. "Lets go ask Mom what she plans to do with us." The two of them bounded out of Tiffany's room to the kitchen, where their mom was.  
"Did you kids get you letters finally?" inquired their mother, without turning away from her cooking.  
"Yup." The girls chimed in unison. By looks, you would never guess the girls were twins, or even sisters, but their personalities were identical.  
"Can we apparate to Diagon Alley, pleeeeeaaaasemom? Pleeeeaase." Seina put on a sad puppy face as she waited for her mothers response.  
"Yeah, you can, but you are going to be careful of course."  
"Well doy we are, what else would we do, go try to rob gringots or something?" Seina said, a mischievous look on her face. " Besides, its not like you'll have any problems with being bored." And it was true. Mrs. Genobies took care of muggle children, while Tiffany and Seina were at school, as a full time job. But she didn't make the main income of the family, their father did, who worked at the ministry of magic, in the department of mysteries.  
"I was planning on that you kids would leave tomorrow, and you could just stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of summer vacation. If that's all right with you, I've already made reservations for you." Their mom said "Totally schnockanoby dude!!!" Seina yelled, apparently quite pleased with the plan for the rest of the summer. 


	2. On to Gingotts

On to Gringotts  
  
"Oooooeeahwhahchewanvuuuu." Seina was twirling and jumping around in the middle of the street, where the two girls had just operated to.  
"Seina! SEINA!" tiffany shouted over the noise "WE'RE DONE YOU DORK!!!" "OK, ok, stop yelling," Seina tried to sound serious, but the second she got the words out both girls were on the floor laughing. Seina was an odd duck, according to most, and did odd things constantly.  
"Ha ha, have you heard about the caretaker at Hogwarts? Filch?" Seina asked amongst her giggles.  
"No, but by the time YOUR done talking I'll have record of every step he's ever taken." Tiffany said, also still laughing.  
"Well, if I'm correct, we will have been expelled from Hogwarts in less than a month, for laughing in the halls to much. He he, I think we should try to be his friend, I mean, its worth a shot.  
"Yes, lets do it, lets just go be all buddy buddy with the grumpiest guy in the WORLD!!!" Tiffany said, "Well, I'll just have to put it on my things to do list. Anyway, we should probably get headed for Gringotts."  
"Yup yup. Did you remember the key? Oh yeah, nevermind, I've got it." Tiff started digging through her pockets. "Gum, no, chapstick, no, love note from Jason, no, ah, here we go."  
"What did you do? Put a charm on you pockets or something? A girl has only so much pocket space." Seina teased, and really Tiff had, in fact, charmed he pockets.  
"I wonder.. how on earth does the rest of the wizarding world get along without electricity. Yes Seina, I know that we are 'pure bloods', but we've grown up with muggle appliances. And I find them kind of hard to live without." Seina wondered this aloud.  
"Already taken care of that." Tiffany said excitedly. "there is a very simple charm that I found."  
Seina didn't seem to take in any of what Tiff had just said then.. "A LOVE NOTE FROM JASON!?!?" Seina had a mixed look of horror, amusement, and realization on her face. Now, that kind of a look is only achieved when you have eyes like Seinas, which had barley turned a shade of turquoise.  
"Well that was kind of a delayed reaction. And yes Jason." Tiffany said in a nonchalant voice, that barley covered the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
Seina stood there staring at Tiff unblinking. It wouldn't have surprised Tiff if Seinas jaw had been on the floor. Tiff grabbed Seinas elbow and started dragging her in the direction of Gringots.  
"Yeah, so, the charm for the muggle stuff is missundre. So lets practice it. when. oh would you quit looking at me like that! I can have a boyfriend cant I?"  
"He he, yeah, but. Jason? I NEVER thought you would go out with him, I mean, he was such a jerk."  
"He got nicer, and nicer, and.. nicer so I thought it would be fine to give him a chance."  
The girls bounded up the stairs into Gringotts two at a time, and skipped into the lobby smiling broadly. The goblin looked down his long nose at the girls.  
"G'day sir goblin," chimed Seina cheerily. "We've come to humbly ask your services." Seina gave a grand bow.  
"Key" the goblin said sharply, eyeing Seinas still bent figure detestably.  
"Here ya go." Tiffany handed him the key. "Thank you much for your help." The goblin led the way down to the carts, were they went on a ride to their vault.  
"It's awful dirty down here, isn't it?" Tiffany said. The goblin gave her a reproachful look. After scooping their galleons, sickles, and knuts into their purses, the girls headed out of the vault. Seina tripped on something. It hadn't been there when they had come in. It was a small grubby package with a note on it. "You klutz" Tiffany said. "Just grab it and lets go." Seina grabbed the thing and hopped back into the cart. 


End file.
